Awakened
by charming writer
Summary: This'it folks the climaxing story to what was said in episode one The Demon's Guardian's Piper's not the only one who gets Arryo fever the source seeing this as the perfect time to attack does so Victor's in here and Leo loses his wings.


**Awakened**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: This is series two of my charmed season which's continuing on without Dan now he's left. **

**Note: My stories will be a little different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. All the characters of charmed including Andy Trudeau who didn't die Darryl Morris Source will be recurring characters as well as Cole who worked for the Triad. I'll be using spells from the show and some I create myself in these stories they'll be different but have the same affect and better sounding. **

**Extra Note: This' it folks the episode that climaxes what was said in episode one The Demon's Guardian's of when the source would attack the charmed ones after Leo's lost his wings the basis of this' the same as Awakened except for a few changes and surprises like Piper's not the only one affected by Arroyo Fever Melissa becomes the charmed ones white lighter at the end after Leo loses his wings Victor Bennett and Ethan Reynolds Prue's partner at Buckland's who appeared in Reckless Abandonment appear in here instead of Dan Gordon and Jack Sheridan. **

_Episode Fourteen_

Bar Area Monday Eighth May 

_Piper's at the bar cutting up some yellow spiked fruit she coughs and takes a sip outta a glass of water Melissa serving two customers notices this she gives them their change._

Melissa: There you go thanks.

_And goes over to Piper once she's finished what she's doing. _

Melissa: Hey you're still coughing there Piper?

Piper: Oh I'm fine Mel it's nothing.

Melissa: That's what you said yesterday when you were still coughing.

Piper: Oh come on Mel people cough all the time.

Melissa: And then usually develop something bad when that happens.

Piper: Gods sakes sweetie I'm not dieing you know jeez.

_Phoebe and Cole come up to the bar._

Piper: Ah finally two normal people who can talk about something else.

Phoebe: (Miffed) Huh?

Melissa: Piper's still coughing.

Phoebe: What? Didn't she take some medicine yesterday?

Piper: Yes I did.

Melissa: But it's not working.

Piper: (Angry, shouting) Oh god why's everyone so concerned about me it's just a cough.

_The people round the club hearing this stare at her._

Piper: Okay people I'm fine there's nothing to see turn around.

_The crowd do so._

Piper: Now what's it you were goanna tell me.

Phoebe: What makes you think I'm here to tell you something?

Piper: Because you wouldn't be here otherwise if you weren't.

Phoebe: Okay fine.

_She piles a load of college prospectuses on the bar. _

Melissa: Whoa that's a lot of college prospectuses.

Phoebe: Yeah it is what do you think? I was thinking of doing one.

Piper: You mean a college course Phoebe you sure I mean what with the source and everything shouldn't we be focusing on him right now more than anything else?

Cole: That's what I told her earlier.

Phoebe: And I said I'm not goanna do one right now this' for after the source you know something I can do and be really good at like you's lot whaddya think of Psychology I thought since I help innocents everyday I could help them in other ways to.

Melissa: That's a great idea Phoebe.

Phoebe: (Smiling) Thanks.

_Piper coughs again._

Phoebe: Hey did Mel give you some soup lunchtime?

Melissa: Yes I did and I made her rest up but she went for her massage instead.

Piper: Actually I cancelled that **l**ast night's paper work took longer than expected.

Melissa: And you got up really early this morning and insisted on coming to the club

Phoebe: Piper you have to take better care of yourself otherwise you could get a lot worse.

Piper: Oh Phoebe come on I don't need you doctoring me to.

Phoebe: It's only because I care about you.

Piper: As I was telling Mel earlier I'm fine now would everyone stop worrying about me please good now will you both help me cut these slices up thanks.

_Phoebe and Melissa pick up two knifes and a piece of fruit and cut them Melissa takes a bite out of it._

Phoebe:What kind of fruits this anyway?

Piper:Kewano it's from South America it's great for Mai Tai's just got them in yesterday actually the bartender has a connection at the docks.

Phoebe:Wait you smuggled it in?

Melissa: Its okay Phoebe the fruits save it went through quarantine.

Piper: Right it's not exactly drugs.

Phoebe: Okay, okay.

Prue's Office

_Prue's looking at a painting Ethan's standing beside her. _

Prue: It's late so let's just get this over and done with okay then hmm it looks like it could've been done by Monet it has the same style that he enjoyed in Paris after the Exposition de Verselle the same delicate powdery interpretation combined with great vigour and expressiveness.

Ethan:Great vigour and expressiveness? Wow.

Prue: Althoughthe brush strokes around this smoke stack are somewhat unusual for Monet they seem almost individual although beautifully rendered.

Ethan: So it's a Monet then okay let's tells Cauldwell and gets this thing on the market.

Prue: Ethan we can't just put this thing on the market without authenticating it properly I mean what if it's not a Monet.

Ethan: But you just said it was.

Prue: No I said it could've been done by him I didn't say it was done by him.

_Mr Cauldwell enters._

Mr Cauldwell: How're you two doing?

Prue:Oh uh we're fine exactly where we should be at the moment.

Mr Cauldwell:Great as long as it's authenticated by the auction I've got eight buyers on the block interested in that piece.

Prue:You don't have to worry about us Mr Cauldwell.

Mr Cauldwell:Good.

_He leaves._

Clubroom

_Piper's walking through the crowd Phoebe and Cole come up to her._

Phoebe:OkayPiper you need to go home.

Cole: Yeah she's right you should rest.

Piper:Look guys I told you I'm fine I just.

_The people in the room start spinning round Piper she starts feeling queasy._

Piper: Maybe you're right Phoebe.

_She faints._

Phoebe: Piper oh my God.

_Everyone in the club including Melissa behind the bar see this she rushes out and comes down beside Phoebe._

Melissa: (Worried) Phoebe what happened?

Phoebe: I don't know she just fainted.

_Melissa puts her ear against Piper's mouth to listen for an airway she gets up._

Melissa: She's not breathing.

_She feels her pulse._

Melissa: And her pulses is erratic okay Phoebe I need you to help me put into the recovery position Cole call nine one, one.

_He nods at her._

Cole: Right.

_And rushes over and picks up the cordless whilst Phoebe and Melissa put Piper in a recovery position over in a corner unnoticed by everyone else a rat demon turns into human form and smiles. _

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

PRUDENCE TRUDEAU HALLIWELL

PIPER WYATT HALLIWELL

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL

MELISSA HALE

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

ANDREW TRUDEAU

COLDERIGE BENJAMIN TURNER / BELTHAZOR

GUEST STARRING

VICTOR BENNETT

DR WILLIAMSON

ETHAN REYNOLDS

NATHAN

THE SOURCE

THE ORACLE

RAT DEMON

CAULDWELL

ELDER ZOLA

ELDER RAMUS

OTHER NURSES AND DOCTORS

San Francisco Bay and City Tuesday Ninth May

_Various parts of San Francisco bay and city are shown whilst Amerie's " I just died's " playing._

Versus

Staring in the mirror as I start to carefully contemplate  
Just really how deep is this thing I have for you  
It's wearing on my heart and from the start you know I tried, steadily denied  
Friendship turn to love I know you probably think that I'm so strange -  
Stuttering on every word when you look my way, why?  
And maybe it's all in my mind but when we hugged goodbye I had butterflies  
I just died yeah, yeah, yeah

Chorus

I just died in your arms tonight don't want nobody to bring me back to life  
I just died in your arms tonight hey I just died in your arms  
I just died in your arms tonight, tonight

San Francisco Memorial 

_Piper's lying in a bed hooked up to some machines Prue Andy and Melissa who's sitting beside her are there Piper wakes up._

Melissa:Hey.

Piper:Prue? Mel? Andy?

Prue: You're awake.

Piper:What happened?

Andy:You don't remember?

Piper:I remember being in the club and talking to Cole and Phoebe and then I gotta admit it got a little fuzzy.

Melissa:You collapsed and we had to call an ambulance.

Piper:Oh great that must've been good for business so what's wrong with me?

Prue: There not really sure yet we're just waiting for the blood test results.

Piper:I'm sure it's nothing too exciting it's probably something trendy like mono or Epstein Barr.

Andy:Yeah well whatever it is you're goanna take the time to get better.

Piper: Erryou sound like Cole and Phoebe where they anyway? Where's Leo?

Melissa: I don't know we tried calling dad but he's not answering.

Andy: Maybe he's with another charge or something.

Melissa: More like the Elders don't want him here.

Andy: Why?

Melissa: Because his wife's sick and they think he'll interfere.

Prue: How by healing her and saving the power of three I wouldn't call that interfering.

Melissa: It is if your charge wasn't hurt by evil.

Prue: Yeah but if Piper dies then the power of three dies and we won't be able to vanquish to source and you won't exist.

Melissa: Lets just calm down a sec okay we don't know exactly what's wrong with her and until the doctors tell us for all we know it could be something trivial.

Prue: Hello Mel you were a doctor yourself you used to work here you can't just think this' something trivial.

Melissa: Yes I was a doctor and I never made assumptions until I got the test results.

Prue: Fine.

Hospital Hallway

_Phoebe and Cole walk up to the receptionist's desk a nurse in front of them has her back facing them Phoebe bangs on the desk. _

Phoebe:Uh hi nurse person.

_The nurse turns around. _

Phoebe: Can you tell me where Dr Wallis is he said that my sister's test results should be in by eight and it's twenty past eight now.

Nurse: What's your sister's name?

Phoebe:Piper, Piper Halliwell thank you Piper Halliwell.

_The nurse looks at her records chart._

Nurse:Piper Halliwell's been transferred to Dr Williamsons care If you both have a seat in the waiting area I'll page him.

Phoebe:What happened to Dr Wallis?

Nurse:I'm sure Dr Williamson will be able to answer all your questions please if you both have a seat in the waiting room.

Phoebe:Okay.

_Phoebe and Cole sit down._

Cole: I'm sure Piper's fine I mean these doctors know everything whatever's wrong with her they'll fix it.

_A boy in a wheelchair called Nathan comes up to her._

Nathan: Are you sick too?

Phoebe: No I'm not sick.

Nathan: Then why do you look so sad?

Cole: Her sisters here and they don't know what's wrong with her.

Boy:The doctor's don't know what's wrong with me to maybe your sister and I have the same thing.

Phoebe:Maybewhat's your name?

Nathan:Nathan.

Phoebe: Hi Nathan I'm Phoebe this' Cole and who's that?

_She points to a Ninja doll sitting on his lap._

Boy:Ninja doll I found him in the children's ward.

Phoebe:You know I don't think that's just any ninja doll Nathan I think he's really a magical wizard.

Cole: Phoebe.

Phoebe: What Cole he's only just a kid.

Nathan:He's a wizardreally? How can you tell?

Phoebe:Well let me see now hmm.

_She takes the ninja off of him. _

Phoebe: I've seen what his type can do he's got powers he can move things and levitate astral project freeze and blow things see the future and kick box also and the really cool thing about him's he can do all this to the demon…to the bad guys inside your body without anyone ever knowing about it.

Nathan:Really? He can do all that?

Phoebe:All that yeah** r**ight outta your body all do's when you feel bad you close your eyes and just picture him fighting them for you do you think you can do that?

Nathan: Yeah.

_Victor Bennett comes up to them._

Victor: Phoebe.

_Phoebe and Cole see him._

Phoebe: Dad.

_She comes up to him they hug._

Victor: You okay?

Phoebe: Yeah we're winging it.

Victor: I got here as soon as I could.

Phoebe: Thanks we could all do with each other right now.

Victor: Do they know what's wrong with her exactly?

Cole: Not yet we're waiting for the test results.

_Dr Williamson and some other doctor's walk up to them._

Dr Williamson: Phoebe Halliwell?

_Phoebe stands up._

Phoebe:Yes.

Dr Williamson:HiI'm Dr Williamson.

Phoebe:Hi (to Nathan) Bye it was nice meeting you.

Nathan:See ya.

Phoebe: Sure this' my father Victor Bennett.

Dr Williamson: Mr Bennett.

Phoebe: Wait a sec who're they?

Dr Williamson:Medical interns they'll be viewing my work with your sister.

Victor:Why?

Dr Williamson:Because they're studying the same field as I did I'm an infectious disease specialist.

_Dr Williamson and the other doctors walk into the room where Piper is._

Phoebe:Specialist? Wait.

_The three of them follow them in._

Piper's Room

Dr Williamson:Mrs Halliwell I'm Dr Williamson.

Phoebe:Um he's a specialist.

Prue: A specialist what kinda specialist? Hey dad.

Victor: Hey.

Phoebe: Infectious diseases.

Andy: Diseases wait he thinks Piper has some kinda disease?

Cole: Yeah.

Piper:Where's Dr Wallis?

Dr Williamson:I'll be keeping him posted how're you feeling?

Piper:Okay a little hot tired.

_Dr Williamson's pager beeps._

Dr Williamson:Have you been out of the country recently? Africa, South America, Caribbean?

Piper:I wish no I haven't even been outta the city.

Dr Williamson:Well apparently you've contracted a rare blood disease not usually seen in the US Arroyo fever.

Melissa: Arroyo fever.

Prue: Wait what's Arroyo fever?

Melissa: It'sa diseasetransmitted through the bite of a sand fly which dies right after the bite.

Dr Williamson: Yes you're a doctor?

Melissa: Ex doctor.

Dr Williamson: Right well have you had anything imported brought into your home recently.

Piper:No.

Phoebe:But you have in the club what was the name of that weird fruit?

Piper:Kewano.

Dr Williamson:That's a possible carrier sometimes the fly's been known to live long enough in the crate to make the trip but rarely survives the quarantine period.

_Melissa starts feeling a bit uneasy._

Piper:I think I've a bite on my shoulder.

_She shows him the bite._

Dr Williamson: When did you get this?

Piper:Yesterdayjust after I opened the fruit.

Dr Williamson:(to a doctor) Okay tell the nurse I'll need ten cc's of penildron.

Doctor: Right away.

Dr Williamson:It's a high grade antibiotic which's most effective when administered through an I.V. should bring your fever down.

_His pager beeps again._

Dr Williamson: I gotta run some more tests I'll be back shortly.

Victor: Excuse me she'll be okay right? I mean it's not life threatening.

Dr Williamson:Well I'll know more Mr Bennett once I've run more tests excuse me.

_He leaves Phoebe sits on the bed the others stare at her._

Phoebe: Right that's it I'm calling Leo.

Prue: Phoebe we can't we tried that earlier he's not answering.

Victor: (Angry) What? Why? She's his wife.

Melissa: And the Elders won't yet him interfere.

Victor: But he can't let her die.

Melissa: Grandpa you don't understand healing a charge who wasn't hurt fighting evils a big rule breaker up there if a white lighter did that they'd lose their wings.

Andy: Meaning Leo would lose his wings?

Melissa: Precisely and without him.

Phoebe: We'd be unprotected.

Melissa: And all his charges would be to.

Prue: So we'll just have to wait and see what the doctors say then okay Mel why don't you go and get us some coffee's.

Melissa: No I'm fine that's okay.

Phoebe: Sweetie you've been there all night you need a break.

Melissa: Alright.

_She gets up and goes out the room._

Cole: Okay you three need to listen to me carefully alright whatever happens now you can't be apart.

Prue: Whaddya mean?

Cole: I mean the source when he first told me to go after you three I overheard him say something about waiting for the right to attack you.

Phoebe: This must be it.

Victor: What?

Phoebe: The time what Mel said when she first came here think about it with Piper sick the power of three's down.

Cole: And the source knows the only way to get him's the spell.

Prue: Perfect time.

Andy: So what do you do now?

Phoebe: Well we'll have to get Mel and tell her (Worried) oh my god.

Victor: What?

Phoebe: I just remembered at the club last night she ate some of the fruit to.

Prue: (Worried) Oh no.

Hallway 

_Melissa walking towards a coffee machine starts coughing and feels woozy a nurse notices this and comes over to her. _

Nurse: (Concerned) you okay miss?

Melissa: Not really I err.

_She collapses on the floor the nurse bends down to her._

Nurse: (Worried) Oh my god I need some help here.

_Dr Williamson sees this and goes over to her._

Dr Williamson: (Concerned) what happened?

Nurse: (Concerned) I don't know she just collapsed.

Dr Williamson: Okay let's get her in here.

_He picks her up and carries her into Piper's room and puts her on a second bed by a monitor the others see her. _

Piper/Melissa's Room

Prue: (Worried) Oh my gods she alright?

_Dr Williamson tries waking her up._

Dr Williamson: (Concerned) Miss can hear me? Miss what's her name?

Phoebe: (Worried) Melissa, Melissa Hale she's our cousin.

_He tries waking her up again._

Dr Williamson: Wake up Melissa.

Nurse: Nothing doctor.

Dr Williamson: Okay let's do some tests see what we've got here and put her in a hospital gown.

Phoebe: Wait I think I might know what she has.

Dr Williamson: Excuse me?

Phoebe: The fruit that my sister ate Mel had some of it last night to.

Dr Williamson: Okay then nurse gets me ten ccs of penildron.

Nurse: Yes doctor.

_She goes to get that whilst others are undressing Melissa they notice a mark on her neck._

Nurse Two: Dr Williamson you'd better look on her neck.

_He does so._

Dr Williamson: That's the same bite mark Piper Halliwell has so she's got Arroyo Fever to okay take some bloods and do the same tests as Piper.

_Some doctors take her blood and leave by the corner door the rat demon in animal form scurries into another room transforms into his human form and shimmers out to the source's lair. _

Hall Of Elders

_Leo's standing in front of some golden robed Elders._

Elder Ramus: I'm sorry Leo but you know the rules.

Leo: But there my family I have to be with them.

Elder Zola: We understand but you can't interfere.

Leo: I'm begging you please.

Elder Ramus: We're sorry Leo.

Source's Lair

_The rat demon's talking to the source whose there with the Oracle. _

Source: So there both in hospital?

Rat Demon: Yes hooked up to monitors doctors are checking what's wrong with them.

Source: This' even better than I dreamed Oracle not only's Piper sick but Melissa to.

Rat Demon: Now you can vanquish them with Piper sick the power of three's vulnerable.

Source: Not in hospital I'd need to get them on there own away from their family.

Rat Demon: What makes you think you'll get them on there own if Belthazor's told them you're goanna come after them they won't leave the hospital.

Oracle: They will to save their sister and niece.

Rat Demon: How do ya know?

Oracle: Because the Elders won't let Leo interfere he'd lose his wings if he did.

Source: Which's what I'm waiting for?

Rat Demon: Okay then if Leo's the problem why not sends a dark lighter after him?

Oracle: Because as long as the Elders keep him up there no dark lighter can kill him.

Piper/Melissa's Room

_Prue's walking round the room talking on her cell with Ethan whilst everyone else's sitting down._

Prue:So you've had a chance to look at the thread density results on the Monet?

Ethan:Yeah you were right there are some unexplained thread markings in the area around the station and at the signature.

Prue:Have you told Cauldwell yet?

Ethan:Well of course I haven't we've eight buyers for that painting Prue remember.

Prue: Ethan if it turns out the paintings not a Monet you need to him.

Ethan: Well I won't know more till I've fully examined it.

Prue: Alright call me when you do.

_She hangs up._

Phoebe: Err what's taking so long?

Victor: Whaddya goanna do about Mel? I mean she has no I.D. what if they find out somehow she's linked to Piper.

Andy: Its okay Victor Mel does have I.D. well fake I.D. we got it after her future changed a friend of mine who works in witness protection owed me a favour.

Cole: Right and all the blood tests will shows how extensive the Arroyo Fever is I'd seriously doubt it'll show anything else.

Blood Testing Room

_A doctor sitting on a stalls looking into two Petri dishes with Piper and Melissa's blood samples in them he takes of them shocked._

Doctor: Dr Williamson you'd better look at this.

_Dr Williamson comes up to him._

Dr Williamson: What is it?

Doctor: I've just looked at the blood samples and they both match identically by seven common factors.

Dr Williamson: (Shocked) There mother and daughter impossible.

Doctor: Absolutely but even though Piper Halliwell's Arroyo fevers more advanced.

_A printer bleeps beside them and a piece of paper comes out the doctor takes it and has a look._

Doctor: They definitely match.

_He takes the paper and has a look._

Dr Williamson: (Shocked) But that can't be she's their cousin.

Doctor: Well if that's what they told you then Curtis there lying because from these test results she's more than that.

_Dr Williamson's pager beeps he looks at it and rushes of._

Hallway

_Dr Williamson runs down and goes into Piper/ Melissa's room and closes the door the others are waiting outside._

Victor: (Worried) what's happening?

_The doors open Dr Williamson appears._

Prue: Dr Williamson?

Dr Williamson: Unfortunately your sister's conditions worsened and her immune systems not as strong as we thought and the antibiotics are having no effect on the disease.

Phoebe:So what do you do now?

Dr Williamson:Well there's nothing more we can do.

Andy:What do you mean? What're you saying?

Dr Williamson:Well either Piper pulls out of the coma on her own or I'm afraid your sister's not goanna make it.

_They all start crying._

Relatives Room

_The gang are in there talking. _

Andy: You crazy? Do you know what you're saying?

Prue: Yes we have to save Piper.

Cole: But what about the consequences personal gain?

Prue: How's it personal gain when innocents are saved and the power of three's not broken?

Andy: Because that's how magic works right?

Phoebe: So what else can we do we can't call Leo.

Andy: And you two can't leave the hospital.

Prue: Phoebe can.

Phoebe: You mean Astral Projection? But I can't control it yet.

Prue: Of course you can if you can get premonitions then you can control this also.

Phoebe: What about my unconscious self?

Prue: We won't let anything happen to it don't worry.

Cole: And what about the source?

Prue: Well if he attacks her then she'll have to project back here quickly as possible.

Phoebe: Prue.

Prue: Phoebe please your our only hope.

_Knowing Prue's right she_ _puts her reading glasses_ _on_ _closes her eyes and concentrates on astral projecting working successfully her head lowers down._

Attic

_She appears by the book of shadows._

Astral Phoebe: Okay.

_She starts flipping through the book and comes to a page called an "Awakening spell" which she reads out to herself over and over._

Astral Phoebe: TROUBLED BLOOD WITH SLEEPS UNEASE REMOVE THE CAUSE OF THIS DISEASE SLEEP ETERNAL NEVER MORE AND SHIFT THIS SOURCE OF ILLNESS BORNE TO THIS PUPPET WHOM NONE SHALL MOURN okay that's it.

_Just then the source flames in._

Source: Hello Phoebe.

_She looks up at him he throws a fireball at her she ducks under the pedestal he conjures another fireball and throws it at her she astral projects out back into her body as the fireball hits the pedestal splitting it apart the book falls on the floor._

Relatives Room

_Phoebe's real self wakes up and takes her reading glasses of._

Prue: Did you see anything?

Phoebe: Yes the source maybe.

Cole: (Worried) you sure?

Phoebe: I think so he was wearing a black robe.

Cole: That's the source.

Andy: Do you think he'll come here?

Cole: Not without exposing himself no.

Prue: What about a spell.

Phoebe: I did find one an "Awakening spell".

Prue: And?

Phoebe: We need a puppet and some of Piper's blood.

Prue: Okay then.

Andy: Wait what about Mel? Can't you save her to?

Phoebe: No we'd need another puppet for that and I can only get one.

Prue: Well then we'll just have to figure out another way to help her later.

_The girls leave the room._

Hallway

Prue: Do you really think the awakening spell will work?

Phoebe:There's only one way to find out.

Prue: Alright I'll get Piper's blood.

Phoebe: And I'll get the puppet.

Piper/Melissa's

_A nurse's drawing blood from Piper's arm whilst Melissa's sleeping next door the guys are there._

Prue:How's she now?

_The nurse puts a small container full of Piper's blood on a tray and leaves Prue uses her power and it floats over to her and she puts it in her pocket._

Victor: No change it looks like she's just sleeping but we can't wake her up.

Prue:Well we'll get her up dad don't worry.

Nathan's Room

_He's playing with the Ninja doll Phoebe walks in._

Phoebe:Hey Nathan remember me?

Nathan:Phoebe I was hoping you'd come back.

Phoebe:Really? Why?

Nathan: You were right the wizard did it I feel great just like I used to.

Phoebe:The power of positive thinking.

Nathan:You mean the power of magic the doctors are letting me go home in a couple of days.

Phoebe:Oh that's great Nathan I'm so happy for you, you know I was wondering if you would let me borrow the wizard for a while my sister could use a little magic right now.

Nathan:She can keep him I don't need him anymore.

Phoebe:Thank you.

Piper/Melissa's

_Phoebe enters. _

Phoebe:Hey got the puppet.

_Prue over by Melissa sees it._

Prue: Good alright sweetie we goanna make your mom better and then we'll find a way to help you to promise.

_She goes over to Piper Phoebe_ _puts the ninja on Piper's stomach then puts on her glasses while Prue puts a drop of Piper's blood on the ninja they touch the ninja and Piper and start saying the spell._

Prue/Phoebe:TROUBLED BLOOD WITH SLEEPS UNEASE REMOVE THE CAUSE OF THIS DISEASE.

_Dr Williamson comes towards the door and opens it._

Cole:Prue!

_Prue able to use both powers now telekinses the door shut she keeps her hand held out to keep the door closed._

Dr Williamson:Hey!

_He tries opening the door._

Prue/Phoebe:SLEEP ETERNAL NEVER MORE AND SHIFT THIS SOURCE OF ILLNESS BORNE TO THIS PUPPET WHOM NONE SHALL MOURN.

Phoebe:Prue it's not working.

_Suddenly Piper springs up into a sitting position Phoebe hugs her as the guys smile._

Dr Williamson: Come on open the door!

_The door opens _

Dr Williamson:Who's blocking the damn door?

Andy:Hey what's up Doc?

_Dr Williamson sees Piper's awake _

Dr Williamson:What the? When did this happen? Mrs Halliwell is you feeling alright?

_Phoebe puts the ninja in the bin the camera zooms into the bin and you see the ninja's eyes open Piper turns round and sees Melissa lying next door to her. _

Piper: (Worried) Mel what happened?

Prue: It's okay sis we'll tell you later.

Dr Williamson:This doesn't make any sense fevers gone and vitals are normal I've never seen anything like it the infections gone too (to the nurses) draw some blood I wanna run comparatives.

Nurse:Yes Doctor.

_Inside the bin the ninja sits up a nurse walks over and puts something in the bin the ninja pushes his sword through the plastic and it pokes the nurse on the leg._

Nurse:Ow!

_She walks away the ninja then cuts through the plastic and jumps out._

Hallway

_Dr Williamson's talking with a nurse called Mandy. _

Mandy: How can she be okay doctor when Melissa's still sick and with what you know about them?

Dr Williamson: I don't know Mandy I really don't know.

_Suddenly the two hear a monitor bleeping in now Melissa's room they rush in._

Melissa's Room

Piper: (Worried) what's happening?

_Dr Williamson looks at Melissa's monitor._

Dr Williamson: She's going into the coma aright nurse put her on an oxygen mask.

Mandy: Yes doctor.

_She gets an oxygen mask from the drawer and places it over Melissa the others look on worried the rat demon who's come back transform into human form somewhere else and shimmers out. _

Source's Lair

_The source, Oracle and rat demon are there._

Source: (Angry) what how can she be cured? I thought Leo losses his wings?

Oracle: Maybe he will I mean if they've cast the spell then surely there'll be some consequence to that and if Melissa's now in Piper's position then they'll go home and try an save her to.

Melissa's Room

_Time lapse Piper's sitting by Melissa._

Piper: (Angry) whaddya you think you were doing casting a spell? And nearly getting killed by the source?

Phoebe: We were saving your life that's what and I'm fine.

Piper: Until he attacks again and the spell didn't save Mel's life did it and now she's dieing?

Victor: I'm sure Mel will be fine sweetie she's a fighter.

Piper: Yeah but a mothers not supposed to outlive the life of their child.

Prue: Piper don't worry look if we found a spell at home to help you then we'll find one for her.

Piper: What about personal gain?

Phoebe:If there were any consequences wouldn't we've seen them by now.

Andy:Yeah maybe saving a protector of the innocent isn't really personal gain.

Piper: I hope your right.

Prue:Ooh, ooh god I almost forgot about the Monet I have to call Ethan.

_She does so via her cell._

Hospital Room

_The nurse that was poked by the ninjas lying on the bed breathing heavily another nurse rings someone up on the phone._

Nurse:Get me Dr Williamson.

Dr Williamsons Office

_His cell phone rings._

Dr Williamson:Yeah? Okay put them both on penildron though I doubt it'll do them any good call me if there's any changes.

Hallway

_He hangs up a doctor called Seiger walks up to him_.

Dr Seiger:And what can the centre from disease control do for you this day Dr Williamson?

Dr Williamson:I've really got something for you this time Seiger else I wouldn't have called you.

Dr Seiger:You know it's not very ethical to try and get the government to validate your findings just so you can get published.

Dr Williamson:This'll get me more than published I've got an outbreak of Arroyo fever in this hospital.

Dr Seiger: That's impossible Arroyo fever isn't contagious.

Dr Williamson: It is now I've got three patients with the disease in isolation.

Dr Seiger:How'd they get it?

Dr Williamson:I don't know but however they did has something to do with the people who first came down with it.

Dr Seiger: So it's come from both of them?

Dr Williamson: No the second ones in a coma it's the first one I'm worried about

Attic Wednesday Tenth May

_Phoebe's looking in the book with her glasses on whilst Piper's bottling up some potions and Prue's on her cell to Ethan. _

Prue: Look I understand what your saying Ethan but we can't keep fooling ourselves from what you've told me about the painting it's not real yes okay it looks perfect from the outside and it makes sense to just ignore the truth and pretend that there's nothing wrong but we can't do that I mean yeah it's from his school but Monet didn't paint it one of his students did.

Ethan:You sure?

Prue:Positive.

Ethan:So what.

Prue:So what?

Ethan:Prue if someone wants to believe in something that mayn't altogether be true but its true enough for them then what's the harm in letting that is?

Prue: Because it's unethical Ethan and I couldn't live with the fact that someone paid thousands of dollars for a fake.

Ethan: Come on Prue you've seen the reports profits down and if we don't make some money soon Buckland's could shut down and we'd lose our jobs.

Prue: There are other jobs Ethan and other auction houses.

Ethan: Not ones that pay this good.

Prue: No they might not pay this good but at least our consciences will be clear.

_She hangs up._

Prue: Found anything?

Phoebe: Nothing except the "Awakening spell".

Prue: Okay then we'll just have to find another puppet somehow the source?

Piper: I've made the strongest potions I can if he comes near us we can use them on him.

Prue: Good lets go.

_They walk to go downstairs but the source appears in front of them throwing fireballs they each all duck out the way._

Prue: Run.

_They turn and run as the source fires more fireballs they hit the wall._

Hallway

Piper: The door quick.

_They run towards the front door the source flames in behind them throwing three more fireballs Prue quickly turns round and levitates up to the ceiling whilst Piper freeze/blows up her fireball and Phoebe ducks out the way as her fireball hits a wall._

Prue: (Angry) Hey.

_Prue flings the source against the staircase then comes down._

Prue: Piper the potions.

_Piper quickly gets out the potions and throws them all at the source he groans in pain as blood starts pouring from his body and flames out._

Prue: Everyone okay?

Phoebe: Yeah I think so great potions Piper.

Piper: Thanks yeah did we get him?

Prue: We must've yes you saw the blood coming out his body I don't think he'll be back in a hurry lets go.

_The front door suddenly opens and Dr Seiger and some people from disease control come in. _

Dr Seiger:Piper Halliwell?

Piper:Whoa what's going on?

Dr Seiger:I'm Dr Seiger from the centre from disease control we've a court order to take you and your sisters into custody and have quarantined your club until further notice.

Conference Room

_There are lots of reporters and cameras there asking Dr Williamson questions._

Dr Williamson: No I wouldn't classify this as an epidemic at this stage although that's for Dr Seiger from the C.D.C. to determine not me all I can tell you's an outbreak has occurred in the hospital and we've contained it.

Reporter:Dr Williamson how do you know it's contained? How can you be sure?

Dr Williamson:Because we've identified the initial carrier.

Reporter Two:Who's it? What's his name? Is it a patient?

Dr Williamson:We've identified the initial carrier and we brought her and anyone she may've affected down in the isolation ward.

Reporter Two:Is it true they closed down the night club called P Three because of the outbreak?

Dr Williamson:That's a question that can be answered by Dr Seiger.

Dr Seiger:Yes I can confirm that an establishment called P Three has been quarantined but only as a precautionary method.

Isolation ward

_Piper, Phoebe_ _Andy, Cole and Victor are there in hospital garments Phoebe's knocking on the door._

Phoebe:Hello? Remember us?

_A nurse talks into an intercom outside the room._

Nurse:I'm sorry we can't hear you what's it that you want?

Phoebe:We wanna get the hell outta here that's what we want.

Nurse:Dr Williamson will be right in to discuss the situation.

Piper:Discuss what? I feel fine.

Nurse:Dr Williamson will be right in.

_She leaves._

Victor:This' ridiculous why won't they tell us anything?

Piper:They're lucky they're in the other room I'd freeze their butts.

Phoebe: (to Cole) you okay?

Cole: No if they look at my blood and find out what I am.

Phoebe: We'll figure it out.

_A doctor opens the door and Prue walks in._

Andy:Oh honey thank god.

Piper:You're obviously not here to get us out.

Prue: No I just had someone from C.D.C. take** a **quart of blood from me.

Phoebe:Ditto.

Piper:Well they might as well have taken all of mine they've shut down the club.

Phoebe: At least we got the source.

Piper: Yeah but that won't mean much if P Three's closed we won't be able to vanquish anymore demons or keep the house because our main source of income will be gone.

Prue: Yes it will once this whole thing is straightened out.

Andy:I've a feeling it won't be that easy we overheard some doctors talking there's others here that are infected with the disease.

Phoebe:But I thought it wasn't contagious.

Prue:So did us.

_She sees the intercom._

Prue: Can they hear us?

Piper:No.

Victor: Okay how did other people in the hospital get the disease?

Andy:Its must be a consequence of the awakening spell you two cast.

Prue:I've a bad feeling that's not the only consequence.

Phoebe: What about Mel?

Cole: Still in the coma so they don't think it's her.

Nathan's Room 

_He's asleep the ninja walks in._

Isolation room

_Dr Williamson walks in._

Dr Williamson: Sorry to keep you all waiting.

Phoebe:What no mask?

Dr Williamson:No I don't need it none of us do however the diseases being spread its not airborne I just ruled that out.

Piper:Great then we're free to go our cousin.

Dr Williamson:Afraid not.

Victor:You can't keep us here.

Cole:Actually by law he can.

Dr Williamson: Exactly and not just because your sister circumvented it by opening the undisputed fruit but because she's carrying a rare disease that has every possibility of spreading to epidemic proportions.

Prue: I thought you said it wasn't contagious.

Dr Williamson:Arroyo fever isn't supposed to be contagious.

Phoebe:Well maybe you misdiagnosed it then.

Dr Williamson:I didn't and aside from the fact that I've no idea how this diseases being spread there's another little mystery that's concerning me your recovery makes no clinical sense your blood has no antibodies which means your immune system has never fought it off by all medical standards you should be dead by now Mrs Halliwell.

Piper:What's the matter doctor? Don't believe in miracles?

Dr Williamson:Not the kind that doesn't leave traces and only happens to you and not your cousin who isn't even that actually.

Andy: Whaddya mean?

Dr Williamson: I mean the fact that the woman lying in the other hospital room isn't really your cousin but actually your daughter which's absolutely impossible care to explain that?

_They don't answer. _

Dr Williamson: Okay then maybe you'd like to explain why I've got six people infected and there's nothing I can do to save them unless I figure out how it is you survived I'm goanna run a series of tests on all of your blood work even DNA sampling maybe it's a genetic marker I don't know but I'm goanna find out and you're not leaving until I do.

_He leaves._

Phoebe: (Worried) how can they've fought out about Mel and Piper?

Piper: Our blood samples must've showed them something when they tested them.

Andy: And now six people are infected with the disease because of the spell you guy's cast how's that possible?

Prue:When we did the spell we must've awakened everything in the room including the disease.

Phoebe: And if they fought out about Mel and Piper do you think they could find out about us that we're witches?

Cole:I don't know but your first priority's to figure out how to help save these people.

Phoebe:Yeah but even if we can find a spell to save them how do we prevent it from spreading to other people.

Piper:You have to reverse the spell.

Prue: No Piper we can't reverse the spell because.

Phoebe:You'd go back into the coma and die.

Piper:Then maybe I'll have to die.

Prue: No we're not letting that happen.

Piper: Prue I don't think you've much of a choice.

Prue: Okay but even if there was a reversal we don't know it anyway.

Phoebe:Yeah and they won't let us outta here to get it.

Piper:Phoebe can get it.

Phoebe: No I'm not projecting to the house again forget it.

Piper: Yes you will because you won't let anyone else die.

Phoebe: And what about Mel? What if she survives and finds out your dead huh do you know what that'd do to her?

Piper: (Upset) if Mel goes the way I did Phoebe I don't think she'll survive and I can't let her go along or let those people die.

Phoebe: Piper.

Piper: Please just do this for me Phoebe.

_Looking sad Phoebe nods her head puts her glasses on and focuses on astral projecting. _

Attic

_She appears by the book and opens it up _

Isolation Room

_A nurse looks in the room and sees Phoebe standing still with her eyes closed._

Nurse:(through the intercom) what's wrong with her?

Cole:Nothing she's fine.

Attic

_Phoebe finds the spell and tries to remember it she astral projects back into her body._

Isolation Room

_She takes her glasses of._

Phoebe:Whoa.

Victor:Did you see it?

Phoebe:Yeah but.

Piper:Phoebe we've already discussed this for some reason there's no magical out for me but there is for the others please.

Phoebe:WHAT WAS AWAKENED FROM ITS SLEEP MUST ONCE AGAIN SLUMBER DEEP.

_Prue and Phoebe touch Piper._

Prue/Phoebe: WHAT WAS AWAKENED FROM ITS SLEEP MUST ONCE AGAIN SLUMBER DEEP WHAT WAS AWAKENED FROM ITS SLEEP MUST ONCE AGAIN SLUMBER DEEP

Nathan's Room

_The ninja's on the bed he raises his arms while holding his sword ready to stab Nathan then the ninja turns back into a doll and falls on the floor Piper collapses on the floor._

Phoebe:Prue, Prue get help.

_Prue bangs on the door._

Prue:Help!

_Dr Williamson and some other doctors run in._

Dr Williamson:Help me get her on the bed.

_They pick her up and put her on the bed._

Dr Williamson: You people wanna tell me what the hell's going on? Get her on the monitor Mrs Halliwell can you hear me Mrs Halliwell? Assist in respiration starting CPR.

_The company start crying the doors bang open and in appears some more doctors with Melissa who's also in a critical condition._

Doctor: Dr Williamson she's in respiratory distress.

_He looks round quickly at her._

Dr Williamson: Start CPR with her.

_They place Melissa next door to Piper and do that the others look on worried Dr Williamson and the other doctors give them both injections which don't work. _

Dr Williamson:There not responding to CPR come on Mrs Halliwell Miss Hale stay with us.

_Their spirits rise out of their bodies_.

Astral Plane

_You see a bright light Piper and Melissa appear in a place that's bright and golden they turn round._

Piper: Mel.

Melissa: Mom? Where are we?

Piper: I don't know.

_Suddenly they see someone coming towards them outta the light it's Leo_.

Melissa: Dad?

Leo:Hurry you two take my hands we don't have much time.

Piper: Are we dead?

Leo: Not yet not if you take my hands.

Melissa: Dad.

Leo: It's the only way I can heal you both the only chance I have of them not finding out hurry.

Isolation Room

Dr Williamson/Doctor:Give me the paddles.

Nurse One/Nurse Two: Charging.

_They get the paddles and apply them to their bodies._

Dr. Williamson/Doctor:Clear.

Nurse One/Nurse Two: No response we're not getting anything.

Dr. Williamson/Doctor:Again.

Nurse One/Nurse Two:Charging.

Dr. Williamson/Doctor:Clear.

Astral Plane

Melissa: Dad don't you'll lose your wings.

Leo:And I can't lose you both.

_He holds his hands above their hands._

Isolation Room

_The monitors bleep on both of them announcing their dead._

Dr Williamson: Call it.

Nurse:Time of death's nine forty am.

_The people opposite them can't believe what's happened and cry._

Astral Plane

_Leo heals them their spirits start floating back down to their bodies._

Isolation Room

_Which they rejoin there monitors start beeping announcing there alive._

Andy: Wait something's happening there hearts are beating.

_Piper and Melissa wake up coughing._

Dr Williamson:(Shocked)Piper? Melissa? What the hell? This is incredible.

_The two look at each other._

Piper/Melissa:Leo.

_The others come toward them and kiss and hug them_

Nurse: B.P's are okay and pulses are strong.

Nurse Two:I don't understand what happened?

Dr Williamson:I don't know but I'm goanna find out.

The Hall Of Elders

_Leo and Melissa are standing there._

Melissa: (Pleading) But you can't clip his wings.

Elder Ramus: I'm sorry Melissa but Leo broke the rules a very big rule.

Melissa: By saving mine and mom's live and the power of three's if he hadn't done that I wouldn't exist meaning the future power of three wouldn't exist meaning I wouldn't come back and tell them about the source and he will just come in and destroy them which's what he'll do if he finds out what's happened.

Elder Zola: We understand your giving's Melissa but we can't change the rules.

Melissa: So what'll happen now?

Elder Ramus: The charmed ones will get a new white lighter.

Melissa: And how long will that take before the source kills them?

Elder Zola: We're sorry about the selection process but it takes time we can't just let anyone be their white lighter.

Melissa: So let me become their new white lighter then I've done it before when dads not been around they trust me and I know what to do.

Elder Ramus: Even so you're only half white lighter Melissa you don't have all the powers especially healing and your not immortal you can still be hurt.

Melissa: So I'll be very careful I have been so far and you can just give me the power to heal.

_The two Elders debate this._

Elder Zola: Alright then it shall be done.

Melissa: And dads other charges will be reassigned?

Elder Ramus: They will yes.

_Their hands glow over Leo removing his powers and then glow over Melissa giving her healing._

Prue's Office

_Prue's putting all her stuff in a box Ethan walks in. _

Ethan: Hey I just heard you outta your mind?

Prue:Probably.

Ethan:Come on Prue you can't be serious you can't just quit.

Prue:I already did I turned in my resignation and Cauldwell accepted it.

Ethan:Why just because he doesn't agree with you about selling the Monet?

Prue: It's not authentic Ethan

Ethan:You know what? Buyer's think it is and they've been thinking that way for over a hundred years.

Prue: So it's worth whatever people are willing to pay for it right?

Ethan:Yeah right.

Prue:No it's wrong or at least in my book it is and that's the way it used to be here before the take over before everyone cared more about the sell than what they're selling.

Ethan:Including your partner right?

Prue:Ethan it's not about the painting or Buckland's new philosophy I've been thinking about this for a while a lot has happened to me in the past year and a half I've seen things I never imagined existed and it's changed me it's made me wanna make changes.

Ethan: So what're you goanna do?

Prue:I don't know just take some time to figure it out look what happened to Mel and Piper gave me a wake up call and made me realize life's too short to be wasting my time doing something I really don't wanna do I'll see you around Ethan.

_She grabs her box and leaves._

P Three

_Piper gives a box of fruit to guy music's playing in the background._

Piper:These haven't been inspected yet put them in the back we're returning them to the supplier.

_She walks up to Prue Phoebe Andy and Cole._

Phoebe:Looks like someone's learnt their lesson.

Piper:Yeah the hard way unfortunately.

Prue:Still the clubs doing okay doesn't look like quarantine ruined business too much.

Piper:Thanks to no cover charge and free drinks err what's taking them so long they've been up there hours?

Andy: I'm sure everything's okay.

Piper: No it's not I know something's wrong.

Phoebe: Well Leo did heal you and Mel when he wasn't supposed to that's pretty huge.

Piper: I know and he's not even here so I can thank him.

Phoebe: Well at least your alive to I mean just because we're witches doesn't mean we're above the laws of nature.

Phoebe:Or the Wiccan ones.

Piper: I know you don't have to tell me twice I'm not taking anything for granted anymore.

Prue: Ditto.

Andy: Yeah honey welcome to the ranks of the unemployed I'm so proud of you I think what you did was very brave.

Prue:Thanks honey.

_They kiss Leo and Melissa appears. _

Cole: Here they are.

Piper: Hey you okay?

Melissa: A little tired you?

Piper: Same.

Phoebe: So what happened?

Leo: Well obviously they fought out what I did and clipped my wings.

Prue: (Shocked) What? Oh my god.

Phoebe: But they can't clip your wings for saving your family.

Leo: Actually they can.

Piper: So what'll happen to us?

Leo: You'll get a new white lighter.

Prue: Who?

Melissa: Me you'll get me.

Phoebe: You.

Melissa: Yeah I asked the Elders and they accepted.

Cole: Is it permanent?

Melissa: I won't know yet.

Piper: And you're other charges?

Leo: They'll be reassigned.

Melissa: Right so what about you three? Sorted everything?

Prue: Don't worry we managed to sneak back into the hospital and get everything we needed and erased all their memories of what happened and burned all the evidence earlier.

Melissa: Good we don't want anything like that happening again.

Piper: No we don't.

Phoebe: (Smiling) Hey do you realize something? We defeated the source.

Cole: Phoebe you didn't vanquish him.

Phoebe: No I meant we dealt him a serious blow and sent him running with the tail between his legs we should celebrate.

Prue: Yes your right we should definitely celebrate.

_They all laugh and heads towards the bar._

The End


End file.
